


Little Prince

by GeekChick920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic Book References, F/M, Hurt Thor, Language, Magic, Protective Avengers, Tony's inappropriate humor, Whump Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekChick920/pseuds/GeekChick920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor is taken by an Asgardian enemy, the Avengers fight to get him back. The team realizes just what the Thunder God means to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction.net however this one has a few additions and corrections. Rated T for language and Tony’s sense of humor. There are hints at future Thor/Natasha, but it’s up to you if you see it that way.

“Ah! I just repainted this” Tony Stark exclaimed as yet another robot hit his Iron Man suit.  “Where are all these things coming from?”

“Stop complaining and just hit them” Steve Rogers, Captain America, shouted back at him.

“Watch out Nat, you have three more coming up behind you” Clint Barton, Hawkeye, warned her from his perch at the top of a nearby building.

“Perfect” she growled into her earpiece trying to fight off four robots already attacking her.  Before the robots could make a move, lightning struck destroying five of them while Natasha finished the other two off.

“Nice timing Thor” said Steve as he rushed over.  “I think the Hulk is getting rid of the last of them.” A few minutes later all the members of the Avengers gathered together.  “Good work guys, we got rid of them and nobody got hurt.”

“What I want to know is where they came from.  Who sent them and why?” Bruce Banner commented.  As soon as he was done speaking, they all heard someone talking above them.

“Very good my Little Prince, you and your mortals passed my test.”

“Amora” Thor growled, recognizing the voice of the Enchantress.  He turned around and looked up at her.  Confused by Thor’s obvious irritation, the others followed suit and turned around.  Captain was surprised to see the blonde beauty in green knee high boots and a dress to match, hovering in the air twenty feet from them.  “What is the meaning of this?  Why are you on Midgard” Thor demanded.

“Why I was looking for you my love.  As for the robots, I was merely testing to see if these mortals you have banded with are worthy of you.”

“The true question is if I am worthy of them.  I suggest you make your leave now and not return to Midgard.”

The Enchantress went over to him and placed a hand on either side of his face.  “I will leave now, but rest assured I will be back for you when the time is right.  Soon you will realize that we are meant to be my Prince.”  She gave him a long kiss before disappearing.  The other five Avengers stood in silence, staring at Thor trying to figure out what just happened.

Tony finally broke the silence “that was weird.”  After that the flood gate of questions burst and questions went flying.

“What was that all about” Bruce asked.

“Did she seriously call you ‘Little Prince’?”

“Who was she?”  “What did she want with you?” Clint and Natasha asked at the same time.

“Did you hit that?”

“Tony!” Steve yelled, horrified that his teammate would say such a thing, although he shouldn’t really be surprised.  “Alright everyone, that’s enough!” he yelled, trying to stop all the incoming questions so that Thor could speak.  They all instantly stopped talking and looked at him.  “Thor” Steve said, encouraging Thor to join the conversation and hopefully shed some light on the situation.

Hearing his name, Thor snapped out of his thoughts.  Looking at his teammates’ eager faces, Thor sighed.  “Her name is Amora the Enchantress.  As to why she is on Midgard looking for me, she has always loved me and has tried to… gain my affections in return” Thor reluctantly informed them.  This was something that he wanted to keep to himself, but he felt as though he owed them some kind of explanation after what just happened.

“You mean all of this” Clint waved his arms around for emphasis, “was about you?”

“It would appear so” Thor sighed.

“What are we going to do when she comes back” Bruce asked.

“I don’t know, but we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it” Steve said.

“If one woman did all this just to see you, do full blown wars breakout when women fight over you?” Tony asked incredulously.

* * *

 

A month passed by and there was no sign of the Enchantress and everyone started to let their guard down.  Everything seemed to be back to normal until there was an attack against Avengers Tower.  Tony and Bruce were working in the lab, Clint was in the gym and Thor, Steve and Natasha were talking in the kitchen.  All of a sudden something crashed through the window and slammed into Thor throwing him back.  Steve calls for Jarvis to assemble the rest of the team.  Looking up at his attacker, Thor immediately recognized him. “Skurge” he growled.

 Before he could react, Skurge stabbed him in the neck, injecting him with an unknown substance.  Thor could feel the effects immediately as his strength began to deteriorate.  Steve knocked Skurge off of Thor as Tony, Clint and the Hulk showed up, ready to join the fight.  Natasha tried to help Thor up but he can’t find the strength to get up.  Worried by his sudden weakness and fatigue she asked what happened.

“Skurge the Executioner… he is… with the Enchantress…” Thor trailed off.  Natasha cursed at hearing the Enchantress again.  Skurge escaped the clutches of the Hulk, pushed Natasha aside to grab the unconscious Thunder God.  He dragged Thor through a portal he had created with his double-bladed axe and the two disappeared before the Avengers could go after him.  The five remaining Avengers stood in shock staring at the spot their teammate disappeared to.  Guilt filled each of their hearts.

* * *

 

It had been a day since the attack at Avengers Tower and there was still no sign of Thor.  As a God, Thor seemed so invincible, like the laws of physics didn’t apply to him.  Thor had saved them all multiple times and yet they were unable to help him when he needed it.  Thor’s absence had taken a toll on the remaining Avengers, each of whom felt guilty about what happened. 

As the unofficial leader, Steve felt guilty about letting his guard down and blamed himself for Thor’s abduction.  In a way Steve was closer to Thor than his other teammates because they were both outsiders to the world around them.  Steve was stuck in the past, lost in the modern age of technology.  Thor was from a different realm all together and was lost in both technology and “Midgardian culture.”

Tony was angry that the attack had taken place at his tower and that his personal security system had failed.  Making fun of Thor’s sense of style, speech mannerisms and ignorance was entertaining, but Tony had begun to see past all of that.  Thor enjoyed spending time looking at the various machines Tony has built and has even taken a few apart.  Like him, Thor was very stubborn and refused to ask for help when fixing the machines he’s dismantled.  Sometimes when Thor finally gets it together again, it works better than it did before.

Bruce blamed himself because he, the Hulk, couldn’t hold Skurge back and let him go.  While he and Thor had very little in common, Thor and Hulk had a mutual respect for each other.  Thor had accepted the Hulk as a teammate and an equal before any of the others had.  At his own request, Bruce started to teach Thor about science, while Thor taught him about magic.  Bruce had come to enjoy hearing the Asgardian’s tales about the other realms and valued his knowledge of magic.  The more time he spent with Thor, the more their friendship grow.

Clint was angry with himself for not keeping a better eye on the situation.  He wouldn’t admit it, but Clint was skeptical about Thor for the first couple months of working with him.  He had seen the destruction that Thor caused in New Mexico even without his powers.  After being Loki’s puppet, Clint distrusted Thor even more, assuming he was just as bad as his brother.  However, working side by side with Thor, he realized his mistake and began to feel comradery, maybe even brotherhood with Thor.

Natasha was mad because she hadn’t done anything to prevent Skurge from taking Thor.  She should have done something, she told herself.  What bothered her most was the way the Enchantress looked at Thor or how she kept calling him “my little prince.”  Natasha convinced herself it wasn’t jealousy she felt when the Enchantress kissed Thor, but rather anger at her actions.

The T.V. was on in the living room, but no one was paying any attention to it.  Everyone was in their own world, frustrated and worrying about their teammate.  A loud thud coming from above snapped them back to reality.  In a matter of seconds everyone was heading up to the roof; shield, arrows and guns at the ready.  Tony flew up, already in his Iron Man suite.  Everyone stopped in their tracks when they saw who it was.

“Thor” Steve shouted as they all ran (or flew in Tony’s case) over to the demi-god.  Thor was on his hands and knees, kneeling on the roof.  When they got up close they noticed how shallow and rapid Thor’s breath was.  “Thor what happened? Are you hurt” asked Steve in what he hoped was a calm voice.  There was a startling amount of blood pooling at his feet.  As if to answer his question Thor took a deep breath, and pulled a knife out of his stomach, grunting in pain as he did so.

“I am… fine” Thor told them in a shaky voice.  A puddle was forming underneath him as blood started to fall from his wounds.  His attempts to stand up failed as he fell over in pain.

“Whoa there big guy” Tony said as he rushed to help Steve catch Thor before he fell face first on the ground.

“Let’s get you downstairs where Bruce can take a look at you” Steve suggested.

The team slowly made their way down to the lab that served as the unofficial Avengers hospital.  Steve and Tony struggled under the weight of their fellow teammate, but they managed to get Thor on a bed.  Despite his protests that he was fine, Steve and Natasha removed Thor’s armor so Bruce could have a better look at the stab wound.  Tony and Clint returned after putting their armor and weapons away.

“Well it doesn’t look too deep and no vital organs were hit so there’s no need to call Doctor Blake.  However there was a lot of blood loss, so you may feel weak and light-headed for a while.  I’m going to stitch the wound up to make sure it doesn’t open and bleed again” Bruce told Thor, and the rest of the team who were all listening in.

Thor stood up in protest and pushed Bruce aside.  “I need no assistance.”  Thor put his hand over the gash in his stomach and took a deep breath.  The Avengers watched in awe as the wound slowly started to close itself.  Seeing their shocked faces when he looked up, Thor smirked.  “In addition to thunder, I am also the God of healing” he explained, relieving their confusion.

“That’s weird” Tony threw in.

* * *

 

“Alright Thor tell us what happened.”

Thor looked at Steve. The captain’s tone made it clear that “nothing” wasn’t an acceptable response.

“I remember Skurge attacking us in the gym and the prick of a needle in my neck.  Then everything started to turn black.  Next thing I know, Amora was lying beside me.”

_Flashback:_

_His eyelids felt heavy and he strained to open them.  He opened his eyes only to find Amora lying on her side watching him.  “Good morning my Little Prince. How are you feeling?” She carefully caressed his cheek._

_He pulled away from her in disgust.  Anger and irritation starting to rise. “What happened? Where have you taken me?” He tried to sit up but Amora climbed on him and pushed him back down._

_“Oh worry not my darling, you are safe here, the Midgardians cannot harm you.  We can finally be together like we were meant to.”_

_“We will never be together you witch.”_

_“I’m sure I can change your mind.” With that she bent down and kissed him._

“She told me she finally found a way for us to be together without any distractions.  She believed that if the Avengers were dead I would have nothing tying me to Midgard, so she ordered me to kill you.”  The Avengers all had looks of anger and betrayal on their faces at the thought of their teammate and friend killing them.  “I of course refused to do so and fought to escape.”  While this was no surprise, it still sent a wave of relief among the Avengers.  They never thought Thor would actually do it, but he certainly could if he wanted to.  It served as a reminder of Thor’s loyalty to them.

“What did she do” Clint asked.

“She had Skurge hold me back as she cast a charm on me so I would do her bidding.”

“She did what?” Natasha was furious.  Who did the Enchantress think she is, trying to control her Thor?  Her Thor, where the hell did that come from? ‘Focus Natasha’ she berated herself.

“Next thing I know is the desire to do anything to please her.  Fortunately I am mighty and she underestimated my strength as I fought to escape her control.  Free from her clutches I called for Mjolnir as Skurge began to fight.  Engaged in battle with Amora and Skurge, I had to come up with a plan to escape.  While avoiding a hex Amora sent my way, I fell into Skurge.  He stabbed me as I hit him with Mjolnir sending him flying into Amora.  While they were down I seized the opportunity and grabbed Skurge’s axe to create a portal to get me back here.”

“But won’t she come looking for you once she realizes you’re gone?”

“There is a chance friend Clint, but I do not think it will be anytime soon.  She will want to come up with a better plan since this one has failed.  She underestimated us, this I am sure of.”

“When she does come back we’ll be ready for her“ Steve assured them.

“Capsicle is right.  Fear not Thor, for we will be there to defend your honor!”  Tony announced, receiving rolling eyes from everyone else.

 

THE END

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope the comics fans like the references. There's not enough hurt!Thor out there!


End file.
